


Tail au

by mikeellee



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cat Ears, F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Misunderstandings, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeellee/pseuds/mikeellee
Summary: What if Kitty Pryde had a tail and cat ears? How her life would be? Well, let´s found out. Based on an ask that djinmer4 made





	1. Chapter 1

N/A: I´ll think of something. The first draft was about Rogue and Kitty but my mind then goes "cringe" so I´m trying again.

Terry Pryde sure is a strong woman, that´s something she never doubts before, but, when Kitty completes 13 years old her body change in a matter that no one could predict. She can phase through everything and everyone and got cat and tail of a cat. Terry´s daughter is a mutant and Cameron didn´t deal with this with any good grace.

"No, No, my daughter will not be ...I refuse. I refuse" Cameron Pryde speaks those words and makes it true as he leaves Terry and Kitty´s lives forever.

________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde has a set of fluffy cat ears that have a grotesque origin story(never judge a book by its cover) and a fluffy long tail along with the ability to phase anything. And along with the anxiety.

"Will I became a real cat?"

"I´m human. A human."

_________________________________________________________________________

Professor X and Storm located Kitty Pryde and a conversation issue with Kitty and Terry making many questions. "Iknow she´s a mutant, but, how can you really help my daughter? How can I know she won´t be a circus` freak?"

Storm replies as she senses this is a situation she has more tact than Professor X. "We believe that humans and mutants can and will co-exist in peace. Your daughter is a mutant and we want to teach her"

"What you can teach me?" Kitty asked while shyly still strong enough after all this is a conversation that can change her entire life.

"How to survive. How to live as a mutant"

And in the end, Kitty is the one to make the decision. In the end, Kitty takes the X-men´s assistance as she wants to fight back. She wants to be able to feel proud of her mutations and most of all, she wants to meet more mutants.

_______________________________________________________________________

Evan was filming the mansion for his project. Rogue slam the door on his face when the boy was recording her room, however, when he spots Prof X, his aunt and a new student arrive in the mansion. The girl is wearing a pink jacket and a big hat.

Professor X manages to convince the girl to take the hat out and Evan was not subtle. "WHOLE FUCK?!" he speaks loudly and Kitty immediately puts the hat back.

Storm is not impressed and neither is Professor X and now Kitty is glaring at the boy and let her tail free from her original position. Evan gave a quick excuse and leaves.

"That´s my nephew. He´s a good kid at heart, but, he can be a bit immature sometimes"

"Got it, saw many boys from my window being silly" Kitty replies in a light tone.

"From your window?" Storm asked noticing that from all the conversation between the X-men and the Prydes they never talk about Kitty´s school life.

"Yeah, when my ears show up my mother take me out of school and home-school me" Kitty explains "but in my neighbourhood, there are many boys of my age being silly too"

"I see, well, here you´ll talk with lots of silly boys"

___________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner is walking to the halls with a snack in his hand, however, he stops to see a new student along with Storm and Prof X. The boy wants to say hello, especially now that he looks human, but, it seems the professor has other plans.

"Kurt, we want you to meet the new student, Kitty Pryde" the professor look at Kitty for a moment and telepathically told her to take her hat off and let her tail lose. She shakes her head for a moment, until, he persuade to do so.

"Ok, hi, my name is Kitty Pryde and no this is not fake, they´re real" Kitty takes her hat revealing the ears and her tail is flicking around. Kurt, as Storm called him, looks astonishing and gingerly touches on his holo-watch.

Kurt reveals his blue form and lets his tail roam free. Kitty is surprised. "I never thought there are worse cases than mine" she comments flabbergasted, sadly, her comment was heard and Kurt is not pleased by that.

"Excuse me, but, girls happen to like fuzzy dudes" and before Kitty could say anything, maybe even apologise, the blue fuzzy boy bamfs away in a brimstone smoke.

"Wait..." Kitty speaks too late.

Professor X think this meeting could have been better. Storm agrees with the sentiment and Kitty is left with many questions.

Welcome to the X-men Kitty, hope you can survive the experience.


	2. no cat puns

N/A: Late night musings make me write this.

The chilly water befalls from the shower and allows a few goosebumps on Kitty´s skin, but, her ears are lower and her tail is wrapped around her waist as if agreeing with the temperature.

The shampoo with the strawberry aroma is used. Is an aroma really strong but pleasant for her nostrils. And soon her hands are gentle washing and rinse two times to make sure her hair is clean and with a refreshing smell.

Her fingers touch her cat-like ears in a gingerly fashion and let her finger slide to where her human ears used to be. A shiver runs through her body as she recalls vividly how it all starts and leaves her finger from that place.

She cleans her private parts(gladly to know one more time that her tail does not come from her ass) and once all she can smell is strawberry she knows her bath is done.

(Not a cat. Her bath is human)

She steps out from the bathroom feeling clean and watches her tail, thanks to the mirror of the room and ponders her life choice.

I´m not a cat...but...what Am I?

__________________________________________________________________________

Rogue was reading a book. The dark cover gives the impression is something gothic when in reality is just a book about romance (Rogue did put this fake cover so no one would know she´s reading the corniest love story ever) but as soon Kitty stop out of the bathroom (one they share) with her tail and cat-ears visible she puts the book down.

"Sugah?" Rogue knows thanks to Ororo that Kitty has physible mutations and Rogue is seeing for the first time.

"Rogue...since we´re roommates I think you should see my ears and tail" Kitty begins and the gothic girl is giving her attention. "I thought about what I want from my life...I can´t expect to be normal and I´d not want to be hidden away. I have no idea what to do or what I´m, but, I want to found out...So, uhm, this is my dramatic way to say: Hi, and no cat puns here"

"Only if you promise not to make jokes with, you can´t touch this, trust me is not the first time people come up with this damn joke" Rogue answers frowning at the memory of her past.

"I can do that!" she answers kindly and sits down on her bed, but, too many questions are popping in her head. "What´s like to be an X-men?"

"Well, your life will never be bored" Rogue replies back and soon the two girls are chatting about life and their past. A gothic girl with a dark past ("I knocked out the boy I liked because he kissed me!" "That´s rough, Rogue")

Suddenly the conversation shifts from dark to light, to curious in a matter of 30 minutes. "Rogue, when I arrive here I meet a boy named Kurt Wagner. He´s blue and has a tail like me but I think I was a bit insensitive" and she bites her lips.

Rogue looks at Kitty for a moment and lets Kitty explain her side of the story. Some people are labelling them as enemies because of tails, but, Rogue knows now Kitty is far from the type that wants enemies.

"I told him...I may have given to understand that his case is worse than mine and uhm only now I´m realizing that was not cool" she explains as she looks at the ceiling.

"Well, Kurt is a person that is raised with catholic values" Rogue starts and Kitty looks at her funny. She adds quickly. "Not that type of catholic people, you know, the whole forgive and forget, so if you apologise to him...this whole thing will be over"

Kitty nods and Rogue watches as her ears are moving as a cat would. Rogue is sensible enough to not mention this to Kitty as this is still new to her and well, Rogue does not like ''can´t touch this'' jokes/song.

"Ok, I´ll apologise to him in the morning. And before you ask, no my eyes don´t see in the dark"

"Yep, I figure out as much, Kitty, you´re a normal girl here. We all are. We´re just teenage dealing with puberty and our puberty is the strangest of them all"

Kitty laughs but agrees with that statement. They are normal teens dealing with strange puberty.

___________________________________________________________________________

The kitchen is the most popular part of the mansion, even though the mansion os big enough, people seem to enjoy being crammed in this big kitchen. Scott and Jean are flirting in their own way.

Ororo and Mr MCcoy are talking(the blue man didn´t meet Kitty yet as he was in a political mission in Washington, and judging by his schedule he won´t be able to meet Kitty today)

Logan and Professor X are sharing stories of old times and hopes for a better future. And the rest of the teens are in the table eating.

Kurt Wagner was talking with his friends about the latest episode of the TV Show they all are binge-watching.

"That episode was shit. I mean, the conflict was too easy to solve" Evan starts the discussion fiercely and is secretly happy that his aunt didn´t hear him cuss.

"Yeah, they were building a confrontation between the leader of the rebellion and the villain and it was all solve so quick. It was anti-climax" Bobby adds to the conversation.

"Well, I didn´t mind that much, sure, I was hoping for a cool sword fight, but, I don´t mind the fact they patch up...it was different" Kurt Wagner contribute to the conversation and stops as Kitty Pryde arrives in the kitchen(Dr MCcoy has already left) along with Rogue.

The gothic girl sends a pointy look to Kurt and gesture Kitty to go there non-verbally and the girl does just that. She takes her beret(pink and big enough to hide her cat ears and Evan is looking at his dish as Bobby is in total awe) and speaks with Kurt. She´s blushing and her tail is free like a cat´s normally is.

"Kurt, I want to apologise for what I said," Kitty speaks with confidence while twisting the knots on her pink jacket. Kurt let her continue. "What I said before was dumb and ignorant...we both have tails, we both have cute ears and we both are mutants. Can you forgive me?"

Kurt´s blue face for some reason changes to purple and Kitty does notice that. Kurt clears his throat and replies. "Apologies accepted, Kitty," he said and once she asked if he´s alright ("your face is purple") he replies back saying is fine. He´s just feeling hot.

Kitty accepts the explanation and before she goes to Rogue she bravely makes one last question. "Do you think we can be friends?"

"Sure" his face is purple and she suggests him to take his jacket off if is that hot for him.

Once she leaves to sit with Rogue the boys look at Kurt and snickers. "You know, blue, I never seen you get purple before...why is that?" Bobby asked.

"No reason, shut up"


	3. Part 3

N/A: Something short here but to serve to further the plot. I hope. An oc will be used here.

Kitty is still a newbie of sorts, but, quickly learn that the X-men does military missions(even if Jean sugarcoat the situation) and Kitty can´t pass this opportunity, so, for tonight, she, Nightcrawler, Jean, Rogue and Scott with Jean are to deal with a smaller threat (again, Jean is sugarcoating here) a man named Milton is now going with the name DeathPath and he vows in killing all the mutants and humans alike.

"So...is this a recurrent situation?" Kitty asked during the trip to where DeathPath is acting. Rogue is not here long enough to say if DeathPath is a new thing or not, but, Nightcrawler is and he has no problem in answering.

"Well, usually, our beef is with Magneto and I think he would be upset tonight another villain is getting our attention" Kurt speaks in a cheerful tone and Kitty cracks a smile.

She is still a bit scared of the mission, after all, the name of this man is DeathPath, but, she is a mutant and she can be a heroine.

"Kitty, relax, you´re not alone, we´ll take DeathPath down together" Kurt promised and this relaxed Kitty a lot.

________________________________________________________________________

DeathPath was not alone as his goons, for the lack of a better term, were really powerful, however, once they saw Kitty and her fluffy tail their first reaction is to laugh and mock at the situation. "Did the X-men got so desperate that are now accepting fetishist?" DeathPath speaks and Kitty could be hurt and bow dow. She could let Scott or Jean deal with the situation.

But, Kitty made a promise to herself, and if she can´t face the words of a Buffon with a lame name then what´s the point of being here.

"Really? That´s rich coming from a man that calls himself DeathPath, what? Edgelord was already taken?" Kitty asked fed up with the jokes and the men now stop laughing as DeathPath is not happy with this comment.

"You damn mutie" he speaks that word ignoring the other mutants. "I´ll kill you, you damn mutie" and charges at Kitty who only phases as the man couldn't grab his hands around her petite form.

And of course, Kitty is not alone as Nightcrawler, Rogue, Scott and Jean start to fight with DeathPath and his goonies.

_________________________________________________________________________

For Kitty´s surprise and joy, as much the moniker of this man seems like a big deal, in reality, they manage to defeat DeathPath and his goonies swiftly. Even Kitty, who is still learning, manages to defeat one of the goonies (they had names, but, at this point, she didn´t care much)

However, she can´t help by feeling a bit down as the words still echo in her mind. Will people think she´s a fetish? Can she change that? And maybe her thoughts aren´t being as secretive as she hopes because Kurt appears to comfort her.

Rogue is talking with Jean and Scott, but, Kitty can feel they send sympathetic looks to a distant Kitty Pryde.

"Kitty, do you want to talk?" Kurt asked gentle and Kitty would like to say is nothing and move on with her own problems, but, as Kurt´s tail is so visible and moving freely it somewhat compels Kitty to opens up.

"Am I a fetish?" she asked and Kurt looks at her and then to his own mishappen hands for a moment.

"I want t say that no one will look at you and think nothing more than you´re human, but, you´re way smarter to believe in this, however, I can tell you a secret. You´re not alone. Is corny, I know, but is true. In Germany people look at me differently...or I was a freak or a handsome demon prince" Kurt revealed with a bit of disgusting. And Kitty won´t pry on his personal life.

"But it got better? How can we look at the mirror and like what we see?"

"Just remembering we´re humans too. We have our strengths and flaws, but, as much they want to take our humanity...we´re humans and frankly, we´re very good looking" he concludes joking and again, Kitty cracks a smile.

"Do you love being blue?"

"Of course, is my favourite colour ever"

And that´s not even. Kitty needs and wants to love her image, but, is not a magic spell. She needs to take baby steps and as she ponders this the barret she usually wears is still being held by her hands tightly.


	4. part 4

N/A: Merciful short because this idea has no real plot, per se, is more character-driven and Kitty having the fluffiest tail ever. Squirrel Girl is not an X-men character...but she will show up here. Also, she is older (her age is so mixed up. Sometimes she is a teen and another she is a teacher)

"We have a pool?" is the first thing Kitty asked in this weekend as Rogue is doing her ritual to enjoy the mansion´s pool without causing anyone to go to the hospital, however, Rogue as the big sister can´t help by mess with Kitty´s mind just a little,

"Actually, we didn´t use to have a pool...but, you know, Zaorva was really pleased with Ororo on Wakanda that she grant a few wishes and Ororo really ask for a nice pool as the last one was cover with the souls of our enemies" Rogue replied seriously as Kitty is surprised for a moment and then bemused as Rogue starts to chuckle.

"NOT FUNNY" Kitty almost scream on the top of her lungs. As Rogue is now laughing.

"Sorry, Kitten, I couldn´t help...The pool was closed due to cleaning period...Really, Kitty, You think the Outer Gods would give us a pool? That they are walking around here?" and she concludes by changing the subject entirely. "Got a new bikini?"

Kitty won´t mention she is a follower of Zaorva, she´s Jewish but Zaorva does not mind if you follow any religion as long you still follow her laws and...her laws are the easiest to follow.

"Well, is actually my first bikini" Kitty shyly raise the bikini that Jubilee help her to pick. It was a pink one that is the same colour as her pink cashmere. She blushes as she reveals something rather personal. "I never show that much skin before" her tail is flipping slowly almost dropping the pictures nearby.

Rogue forget to tease Kitty as good advice is in order. "No one is forcing you to do anything you don´t want to. If you want to stay fully dressed is fine, do what you´re comfortable, Kitty"

"Thank you, and if I do feel uncomfortable...I can leave, I know, I want to try" Kitty offers a reassurance smile as Rogue nods proudly and continues with her ritual to be able to enjoy the pool.

___________________________________________________________________________

Kitty watches the other girls in the pool and feels a bit nervous, self-conscious of her own body and her fluffiest tail when she sees Logan and Ororo speaking with a guest, normally, Kitty wouldn´t pry on their affairs, but, she spots the woman having a huge fluffiest tail ever. She runs to see who is this woman.

"Half-pint" Logan is with his back to Kitty and does not need to turn to see it´s her. The smell gives away. "Come here, I want to introduce you to Squirrel Girl" and now Logan turns to Kitty, still with his usual grumpy attitude that never phased Kitty, as Kitty sees Squirrel Girl.

She has the fluffiest tail ever. And is shaking Kitty´s hand and tail as well, and the young woman is in awe as is very noticeable. Ororo takes the word. "Squirrel Girl help us in a mission in Wakanda, no, Logan don´t roll your eyes, in regards Certains cosmic deities" Ororo states and is bemused that Logan is showing so much bad faith.

Doreen, as is her name, laughs at this exchange and talks to Kitty as is, again, pretty noticeable she´s staring at her tail. "Never saw a woman with a tail before?" Squirrel asked amused and Kitty nods. Then she mentions Rhane who can turn into a wolf and has a tail, but, other than that, she never saw any woman with a tail like that. "Ok, you have questions, I can feel it, so, ask away, don´t be shy"

"You show your tail freely?"

"Yep"

"Does people bother you for the tail?"

"As much they would for me not being conventionally attractive, do I care? NOPE"

"How you get the courage to go out with a tail? Aren´t you afraid of what the others may do?"

"Honestly? Sometimes, but, if I care for what every single person thinks of me, I won´t live, I´ll be locked in my house forever. Kitty, can I call you Kitty?" Kitty nods as Squirrel Girl continues. "Life is too precious to care for what assholes think of you. Even if you hadn´t got a fluffy tail...people would still criticise you. The best advice I can give you is to only care for your own opinion. Are you ashamed of your tail?"

"No, never"

"Then this should be more than enough for you"

And Kitty nods slowly as it may not be easy, but, her tail is part of her and she wants to be proud of every inch of herself.

_________________________________________________________________________

Kitty arrives in the pool´s area and joins in the water. She can hear people cracking jokes about cats and water, and, for once, she´s fine in dealing with those jokes. She spots Kurt talking with his friends as his blue form is visible and gives a big comfort for Kitty.

She waves at the elf who is waving back way to friendly and would jump at the pool too, when, someone´s voice join their silent conversation. It was Tabitha Smith who jumps in the pool splashing Jean´s face in the process as the red hair was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hey, you´re Kitty Cat? Kurt never stops talking about you" she said shaking Kitty´s hand with great enthusiasm and seeing the tail wrapped around Kitty´s waist.

"He talks about me?" Kitty is confused. "Hum, who are you?"

"Oh, I´m Boom-Boom, I was in a mission and now I´m back to enjoy the pool, and you´re as cute as I imagined"

And swing away to greet Amara who, despite having fire powers, can enjoy the pool as everyone else.

Kitty notices the blushing elf and the laughing Rogue only adds to the mystery for this odd case.


	5. Part 5

N/A: I almost forget about this au, so, ok, keep the plot moving.

Finally, after so much free time, in Kitty´s mind, it arrives the big day of going to the Bayville school and Kitty has to decide if she´ll hide her fluffy tail and ears or if she´ll hide it and well, Kitty´s resolves are far stronger than her fear. "Are you sure Sugah? There´s no shame if you want to use one of those holowatches!"

And Kitty did think about that, in the corner of her mind, it would be so much safer, yet, why she should hide her own mutation? There are mutants who had worse (her mind goes to Kurt and the other mutants) and didn´t have the luxury of hiding and why Kitty deserve this privilege or why she should hide?

"Nah, I´m fine. I've got a tail and pointy ears, I can manage!" Kitty promised to flash a genuine smile to Rogue who seems to believe while still worries.

"Ok, if you say so, then let´s go, Scott is about to burst to the door and take us" Rogue jokes but she knows by heart that this really happened with Bobby.

_________________________________________________________________________

Kurt is with the holowatch and looks completely normal and while his smile seems genuine, his doubt is hidden in the deepest corners of his mind, could one day Kurt go blue to his school? And those trails of thoughts were interrupted as Kitty arrives with her fluffy tail and ears in the show and is quick to show distress over Kitty´s fate.

"Katzchen! Your tail...are you sure?" Kurt asked ignoring some strange looks some of the other X-men are giving to him, to be fair, his sister is making a great deal in making those stares vanish.

Kitty nods and is not surprised by his reaction, again, everyone comes out as mutant in their own terms. "I´m fine, I´m taking after you. You love your looks and is proud of yourself so why I should feel less than I´m?!" her fluffy tail waves kindly. Kurt watches the motion and thinks of a very fluffy and affection cat.

Her words resonate to Kurt and the boy is in awe Kitty is taking inspiration on his words(and not acts, and again, not shaming him for such lack of actions)

"In that case, let me show you around, I know that school with a palm of my hand" Kurt brags and Rogue intervenes saying he´s in that school for 3 months now. "Still, I know that school inside out"

_________________________________________________________________________

Amanda Stefson is walking in the school as if she runs the place and according to some, she does, Amanda is very popular and people truly like to be around Amanda and only loses to Jean Grey who is the Queen Bee of the school.

And right now, Amanda has a crush and for her luck is not on Scott Summers, who is so ensnared by Jean Grey that even if Amanda walks around naked next to him, the boy wouldn´t even flinch, and in moments like this, she can almost feel sympathetic by Rogue´s old crush on Scott.

Then again, almost is not enough to change their relationship, plus, Rogue seems to be too keen on the Cajun boy named Remy Lebeau, so, really, Amanda can´t feel sorry for Rogue in the slightest.

Oh, it seems her crush arrives and right now Amanda´s face crumples as the boy is too enamoured talking with a new girl. A girl with an obviously fake tail and cat ears.

"Must be one of Tabitha´s friends" Amanda mutters bemused and looks at the aforementioned girl talking with some of her friends in a louder way. 

Amanda is a single-minded person and right now she vows to get Kurt to notices her even if she has to play dirty to gain his affection, after all, as the old saying goes "everything is fair in love and war" and that prompts a smirk to blossom on her face.


	6. Part 6

N/A: This au is still alive, I guess.

Hanako Arizawa has strawberry blonde hair, something the girl takes great length to take care as it´s dyed and she never liked her original hair colour, has green eyes 100% natural to everyone bewilderment (in the US, because, her mother has green eyes and she´s born in Kyoto like her mother was too and she too has green eyes) and of course, aside from having an unappealing and unassuming look, she´s a mutant who can seek information easily.

Of course, that´s not an offensive skill, but, many sides would love to have her on their teams, Brotherhood, Madripool, X-men, Excalibur, Avengers and so and on.

The thing is, no one knows about her power and she prefers this way, to cut a long story short, Hanako used her skill in Kyoto, Japan, to settle the problem and ended up bitting more than she can chew. 

She did enter in contact with a girl in love with her senpai, in a typical school of Kyoto, and give her information about her love rivals to make sure she could confess her undying love without a risk of rejection, yet, Hanako wasn´t prepared for the bloodshed, yes, she knew the girl would hurt the others, but, she thought she would just scare them and nothing else, after all, why kill for love? In the end, all Hanako wanted was to make sure her bullies were off her feet and now she has 4 coffin filled thanks to her powers.

_ Well, I wasn´t expecting to be like that _ . Hanako thought bemused as she´s on the library reading some comics lazily as her first period was cancelled.  _ Love was sickness and Yandere-chan is 100% sick. _

The emperor of Japan was ready to execute everyone involved in those deaths as if this would really help anyone, but if the emperor goes killing little girls...they would have to reveal a big secret her motherland kept. The country is filled with yanderes.

Better sent then to the US. Better sent Hanako to the US. And those are the sum up version of Sunfire, the first mutant in the Japanese Parlament in history of ever, idea and everyone agrees.

_ I´m a refugee and a criminal at the same time. Wonderful. _

Someone storms in the library, ignoring the mean stares as some people were studying for tests and this person enter in a ruckus way, and finally found what she´s searching for.

"Hanako, I need your help!" Amanda hissed a tad bit louder to make, Jimmy, a boy who is really bad in math, hissed at her to make her silent, yes, Amanda is popular but even she must adhere to the library´s rules.

"Hi, Amanda, fancy to see you!" Hanako states somewhat bored still reading the comics. As if that would stop Amanda, in a way, Amanda is the opposite of Yandere-chan and that gives some comfort for Hanako.

"Sorry" Amanda apologises to Jimmy, who seems to accept and returns to his reading, and she continues to a more low tone. "Kurt arrives here with a new girl"

"Man, those germans can´t keep in their pants, can´t them?" Hanako jokes and Amanda ignores the insinuation to her beloved Kurt as she continues the story.

"And is one of those friends of Tabitha Smith! She was wearing a fake tail and ears and I´m tired to lose to a girl like her, Hanako, can you give me information about Tabitha?" Amanda asked in a kind tone and Hanako wants to say no. Oh how she wants, but, she is addicted to drama...and she can blame the X-men for that, right?

No, that wouldn´t be a good idea and Sunfire won´t help her and her family a second time, so, instead, Hanako decides to follow a different route.

"What you´ll do with the information?"

"Nothing much, I just want to set Tabitha and Kurt apart"

And this makes Hanako thinking. She knows they´re fuck buddies, but, can bet her life there´s no real feeling there, on the other hand, Tabitha Smith seems very close of that Brazilian girl, Amara, and is amusing to see Amanda go in an errands fool.

"You have to promise to not hurt or kill anyone with this information, got it? If you do...you´ll be in jail or worse and I don´t want that" Amanda is looking to the sides confused as to why Hanako is even saying that. Amanda does not want to kill Tabitha(hell, she´s not a murder, she can´t even watch the fakest B horror movie without fearing for the first death) she just wants to take her out of the game, just that.

"I´m not sure why you need this clarification, but, I just want Kurt´s attention, not blood" and Hanako´s powers allowed her to see the truth in Amanda´s words and it makes her feel a bit nostalgic because of this power also proves Yandere-chan´s words true...

_ Well, since she does not want to kill or hurt anyone... _

"Ok, then, I´ll see what I can do" and she adds "Are you sure you don´t want to know more about the new student? Kitty Pryde?" and Amanda rolls her eyes amused.

"She´s a weeaboo, I get that, and really, she´s not a real threat. Guys don´t want to date a girl like that"

Ok, this will be fun, and no killing spree this time.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tabitha Smith is trying not to laugh at the sight of Kurt being so utterly besotted by Kitty, she tries and fails, as she´s back to Amara and Jubilee, Amanda appears near their coffee table and gives a sneer at Tabitha and leaves.

"What the fuck?" she says not happy at all and was ready to fight Amanda, but, Amara and Jubilee calmed her down. Is not worth, plus, she won´t bother Tabby again, right?

_____________________________________________________________________

"Kurt....you´re very popular" Kitty speaks impressed with her fluffy tail waving back and forth, and of course, making the others gaze at her tail in wonder, disgust and ridicule as they think she´s doing a poor form of cosplay. Kitty can deal with them, really, is nothing new for her. Especially those who think her tail is part of a poor cosplay.

Kurt, on his part, is not so happy to see people looking at her tail funny. And somehow feels as if he has double-standers. He hides his own tail, but, can truly be furious for how they treat Kitty? yes, he can. As much Kitty promised him, she really understands his reasons and asks for him to understand her own.

"Ah, well, is the accent, people love it!" Kurt jokes and Kitty chuckles and this seems nice, very nice to Kurt Wagner, until, Kitty states she has to go to her class, they have almost all classes together but this one and Kurt seems crestfallen about that.

"Ok, try not to charm too many people while I´m away. And wish me luck!"

"Good Luck, Katzchen"

_____________________________________________________________________

Amanda is the first to enter in the classroom and soon is talking with her friends about the last movie, a chick flick that won´t age well, but for now, it gives plenty to talk, and when Kitty Pryde arrives all Amanda can do is laugh.

"Are you doing cosplay? Bold of you!" Amanda said and her friends laugh too while some try to pinpoint what anime Kitty try to cosplay.

"No cosplay, I´m a mutant, my tail and ears are real," Kitty said as if this is the umpteenth time already she repeated those words. "And doing cosplay is fun, not sure why you would mock if you´re already cosplay as the biggest and dumbest bitch I ever saw in my life"

And that silence Amanda who was not happy with this news, but, the professor enters the classroom and everyone shuts up. Amanda may not think Kitty is a rival, but, she´s not obliged to be nice to such a lying girl.

_ Mutants have cool powers...I bet she lied to Kurt and he, being too naive, believe in her words. _


	7. Part 7

N/A: Ok, so let´s move the plot forward.

Amanda Sefton´s friends know very well of the nature of the relationship between Tabitha and Kurt, after all, Tabitha Smith by all her virtues and faults is not shy, and they live to regret informing that Kurt and Tabby have a "friends with benefits" and Amanda is forever pissed that Kurt Wagner, the cute German boy, is not paying attention to her but to someone like Tabitha.

"By the way, what you guys think of that Kitty Pryde?" Amanda to everyone´s shock change the topic as she seems tired to give nasty glares to Tabby who responds by flip the birds. They´re on a math class ignoring the professor who was ranting in a rather monotonous way about triangles and their shadows.

"She´s a mutant...or is she?" one of them asked back. To them, and only them, Kitty is a weird girl who does cosplay shameless. This bright her mood as her friends agrees Kitty is a fraud.

"I don´t like her... but she´s not a problem for me, not like Tabitha Smith" Amanda sneers at the mention of this name and a new topic of conversation was offered and gladly accepted.

______________________________________________________________________

Lance Alvers knows about cosplay and has no real opinion, frankly, you could pass next to him dressed up as Superman and he wouldn´t care as much as the jocks seem to care, yet, once he saw Kitty Pryde (finally free, in his opinion, of Kurt Wagner´s presence) phasing her hand on her own locket it makes Lance notice her tails and ears more.

Her blue eyes snap at his own and Lance decides to introduce himself and does not mind using a few old tricks to get her attention, sure, some may call what Lance is doing now intimidation by blocking her walk, but, really is just a form to get her attention.

Kitty, however, was not happy with this news. "Yes?" she replies a bit peeved and Lance offers a cocky smile as his eyes noticed her ears and her tail one last time.

"Are you a mutant?"

"Duh!"

And that response really blows his mind or maybe was the fact she phases through him(ok, it was unsettling as it sounds) and moves on without looking back. Lance only smiles, after a few seconds, and goes after Kitty.

"Don´t look at me like that, pretty cat, I study here too"

___________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner is writing on his old notebook and is happy to be learning more English words for his vocabulary when next to him two kids, whispering a bit loud for his taste but not for the teacher´s, are talking about Kitty and her fluffy tail.

"Dude, you saw her tail? You think she´s cosplay as, I forget the name, that chick from that game...you know?" one of them said.

"Oh, right, that alien one with the tail? " The first one nods and the second continues "if she is, man, that´s the lamest version I ever saw, but, I don´t think is a cosplay...I think is a mutant really"

Silence for a moment and they continue.

"You think she´s a mutant or a demon?"

"Or an alien? Anything goes here"

And Kurt wants to say something, anything, but, he remembers what happened in Germany, and how some people may see demons differently. Some want to kill a demon and others want to kill in his name and sadly, Kurt spot the latter in the most traumatizing way possible.

Kurt is silent as the two continue to talk and for a while, he wonders if he could ever truly get over that trauma.


	8. Part 8

N/A: This au continues. Plot going further. No insta love, I promise.

The day is without any cloud, only a few birds are spotted in the crystal sky, and each student of Bayville High is currently too busy to prepare for the upcoming exams to notice the beautiful day. Kurt Wagner, for example, is having some troubles and his coolest older sister is not helping in the matter.

"Ah told you to not skip class!" there´s a smirk laced in her expression that only the Gothic Girl can do as her little brother is almost panic and has time to throw a mean and sad look at her direction.

"Rogue...can you help me?" Kurt asked akin to how a nice puppy should and the Gothic girl only shakes her head. "Ah have things to do, but, ask Kitty she knows more about literature than me" is a nice reply and Kurt perks with this idea, but, Kurt is an annoying little brother sometimes and Rogue knows this.

"Are you going out with The Cajun again?"

"That´s not your business, Kurt" and this is the confirmation Kurt and everyone else needs to start teasing Rogue with the ship's name Romy and prompts Rogue to leave, storm out is the correct term here, as the others are amused by her reaction. Rogue has a crush.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kitty Pryde was packing her stuff, was is the keyword here, as Lance Alvers shows up and tossed a heavy book on the table where Kitty was using and covers the magazines and a notebook Kitty was supposed to pack to her schoolbag, but, noticing at the title at the book and at Lance´s face she is not entirely pleased by the rude gesture, yet, is impressed if he truly read the book.

"You read Little Women?" Kitty asked impressed as her tail wave back and forth and Lance, smiling as if winning a billion dollars, explains that indeed, Lance read the entire story.

"My, uhm, boss" now he looks aghast here as if he does not know what to call this boss person. "has a cope of this book and she leads me to cope and I read and is not as boring as I thought" Lance concludes amused with himself and Kitty rolls her eyes at this witty reply.

"Well, at least you´re honest, and what you think of the ending?" Kitty asked taking the book out of her belongings and handing to Lance who accepts with a big smile on his face and was ready to give his answer when the door opens and both eyes, Kitty and Lance´s meet with the intruder, only Lance is labelling the intruder as such, as Kitty peers at Kurt Wagner who is being his goofy self.

"Hi, Katzchen!" Kurt speaks and Lance is not very happy to see Kurt, who in return is pretending to not sense Lance´s emotions, comes among them and only Kitty Pryde is the only one to offer a real smile at Kurt and that does not go unnoticed.

"Hi, elf!" Kitty speaks chipped at the elf who beams at this and again, Lance is not happy, but, he has a right idea of not start a fight just because another boy is speaking with Kitty. His, uhm boss(is hard to think of Mystique as anything but her boss), told to control his powers and emotions otherwise...otherwise, she can´t save him.

"I was looking for you. I need help with my homework. Do you have time?" Kurt asked with an accent and Lance again remembers the talk with Mystique and sighs, control your emotions or else...

"I can help you, but, I promise Lance to help him read more books" Kitty states amused and looks at Lance who is now smiling sincerely. And inwardly, Lance has to thank Mystique for her sage words.

Kurt´s face fell a little, but, he´s quick to recover and talk about something else, and it seems something private only Kurt and Kitty get it, and Lance displaying more patience than normal decides that enough is enough.

"Kitty, come on... there are other books to read...and, I want to read something cool"

"Ok, ok. Come on, Lance. Bye, Kurt. We see later, don´t worry I´ll help with your homework" and waving at her friend she leaves with Lance and Kurt, once alone, is not entirely happy about this.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda Stefon is storming angrily through the halls looking for her rival, Tabitha Smith and thanks to Info-chan, and really Amanda won´t ask how Info-chan get this information, Amanda has a nice proof regards Kurt and Tabby´s relationship is a big mistake.

And once watching Tabitha speaking with Amara too close and too intimately and her smile only arrives when she saw Kurt, a bit crestfallen than usual, on the corner of the hall making his walk to his next destination and Amanda, inwardly happy, know she´ll free Kurt from this shady relationship.

"Tabitha Smith" Amanda speaks smiling deviously as everyone is looking at Amanda and Tabitha even Kurt. "You´re a cheating whore" and before Tabitha could even ask what she means by that, or even punch Amanda by saying that, Amanda shows a video on her phone who shocks everyone around it.

In the video, Tabitha and Amara are kissing and in a 100% romantic way and now, Tabitha has more than reasons to go after Amanda Stefon and she did just that.

A girl fight is only sex on the comics if written by horny dudes, in real life, Amanda and Tabitha both know how to fight and both are ready to take the other down and in no moment they ever stay naked or remotely closer to a sexual pose.

"You were cheating on Kurt with...this other girl the whole time?! Have you no shame?" Amanda asks angrily once people manage to pull the two apart and Amanda is still surprised that Kurt is helping Tabitha.

Now, the blue elf is looking at the video and looks at Tabitha and Amara. "Well, that explains everything...you could have told me, Tabby" Kurt speaks and maybe, just maybe, Tabitha is not in a good mood to talk as she stalks down and Amara follows behind as some people, mostly boys, are catcalling them.

And Kurt is a straight and catholic boy, but, one thing people overlook is how loyal and a good friend he truly is, so, the boys who catcall Amara are no longer able to do that.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Later, Lance Alvers arrive into the brotherhood and maybe, just maybe, thinking at the blue devil is enough to summon her, as she´s on the building making sure Todd and Freddy finish their task and looks at Lance with a somewhat bored expression.

"How was your day?" her tone is a bit cold and Lance looks at Pietro who arrives carrying more boxes and is now cleaning the window as it seems that Raven order him to do so and Lance responds sincerely for once.

"It was great and your advice was good, it helps me"

"Good, now, help Pietro to clean the windows"


	9. Part 9

N/A: Amanda is Yandere chan?

The rumours are a powerful thing. A mutant can be ignored or be considered a cool thing(thing, in the sense of a fetish, not a person) but, exist certain labels that are more prone to ignorance than a girl who can explode objects. For example, LGBT groups are still targeted and Boom-Boom was outed as a lesbian (to be fair, she never explicitly said her sexuality, yet, she´s not denying her attraction to Amara) as well Amara Aquila and both mutants take a chance to defend themselves and the LBGT community.

What happens is a water division. More and more people who fall into the category of LGBT take sides with Boom-Boom and Magma against those who are more "traditionalist" and a social battle begins. Boom-Boom refuses to let hatred win.

"Tabby, I´m so sorry," Kitty said in regards the whole thing. And Boom-Boom does not want pity. She wants action. "Kitty Cat, I don´t need pity..." and Kitty is quick to adds. "Then no pity here. What do you need us to do?"

And Boom-Boom looks at the X-men behind her. Jean, Scott, Rogue, Spike, Kurt and Bobby are there to support their friends. "That´s better," Amara said and really, after all this, after all the trials and tribulations are good to know the X-men got each other back.

________________________________________________________________________________________

While all this turmoil carries on. Info-chan is happier that Amanda didn´t go Yandere-chan, oh, how she has nightmares about Yandere-chan killing and the gruesome ending of...everyone. Sometimes, Info -chan in her solitude, wonders if it was a mercy she survived, a fluke of luck or a curse.

Either way, Info-Chan is on the US and so far, Amanda is not killing anyone. Thank God. That being said, her actions are not entirely harmless either.

Speaking of the devil...

"Info-Chan...I get rid of Tabitha. But...why Kurt does not love me?"

"No idea, love is not my field"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda was so sure Kurt would open arms to her now, but, ever since she out Tabby and Amara all the German boy does is scowl at Amanda and ignore her completely. "Why?" she whines to herself. "What that Tabitha did to him?"

And she saw Kurt and Kitty talking and how the boy is so focused on Kitty Pryde, the fake mutant, and ignore Amanda completely. "Another rival? She?!" and Amanda watches the interaction.

Lance Alvers jumps in the conversation and subtle push Kurt to the side, the nerve. Thought Amanda, as the boy named Lance Alvers is talking about something and getting Kitty´s attention.

Amanda is not happy with this at all.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt is not happy with this at all. He was talking with Kitty and out of blue, a small pun here, this boy named Lance shows up and starts to hog all Kitty´s attention and for some reason, and Kurt has no real clue for why Kurt is really bothered by this.

"Katzchen. Scott is calling us" Kurt lied and this is a good lie as Kitty stops giving Lance attention and focus on Kurt and for some reason, this is much better. Sure, Scott does not call them, but, Kurt can finish this lie here. "Jean sent me a message...Scott is calling us now"

"Oh, ok. Well, we see you later, Lance" Kitty speaks hugging her books and Lance is not very fond of this situation as he tries to make her stay, saying that Summers can wait a little longer.

"Jean told me is important" another lie and he wonders if Jean is really reading his mind right now. Maybe she is. And Kurt hopes a miracle can happen to cover such lie.

And as if God is listening to his pray Rogue shows up and gesture them to follow her. "Is important, Scott is calling us now" she said and Kurt, mentally thank God for this small intervention, and Kitty and Kurt follow the Gothic girl without any protest.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Scott is explaining the situation. It seems Prof X want them to investigate a place where he believes Mystique was doing something, it may as well be a red-herring, after all, Mystique is tricky like that, but, either way, Prof X wants his X-men to take a look.

Jean sent Kurt an amused look at his direction when Scott decides to split the group in duos. "Scott, I have a suggestion. Let Kurt and Kitty be a pair for this mission. Both are very stealth and perfect for the mission. Me and Rogue can pair up and you and Bobby take the lead" she suggests still amused and yes, there´s no doubt Jean read his mind earlier, and Scott takes this suggestion in consideration.

"Kurt, have you face Mystique before?"

"Once...she´s not very pleasant"

"She doesn´t seem like a very nice person"

Without them knowing Bobby heard that and frown at such words. In the end, Bobby was Mystique in disguise and the X-men found the real Bobby on the campus looking confused and worried for his teammates.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance is back to the Brotherhood. No Mystique this time and frankly, that´s better as the members can relax a bit. Todd and Freddy are doing something else outside and Pietro and Lance are now free to watch TV without anyone bothering them.

"Pietro...I think I have a crush on Kitty!"

"Catgirl? Congratulations?"

"But...I think that German boy is after her...what I do?"

"You´re asking this to me?! Well, prove you´re better than him, I guess. Mystique said girls hate violent dudes and it´s true, but, you can prove you´re better in other ways"

"How?"

"I don´t know. Listen to her, do something she likes...if this all fails...then show Kurt´s weakest point"

"Hey, that´s not a bad idea, thanks, Pietro"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt is back at the mansion, once the real Bobby is the real one and is unharmed("I was buying something to eat and when I come back you guys are already gone") and right now, the boy is on the bed looking at the ceiling and thinking about the events of this week.

Kitty is walking around with her fluffy tail and ears proudly. Tabby was outed along with Amara and that didn´t seem to stop them from continuing to date and really, Kurt is 100% happy for his friend. "I had no idea she liked Amara...which in hindsight it should have been that obvious" he speaks amused with himself.

Then his mind reels to Lance and the smiles die on his lips. "I think I´d not like that guy" suddenly, his cellphone rings and is a message from Amanda asking if he´s alright. "And I´d not like Amanda either" and Kurt blocks her asap.


	10. Part 10

N/A: Furthering the plot. I guess.

Amanda Sefton is brushing her hair as she nervously glances at her phone, so far, her beloved hasn´t answered back. And so far, Amanda is not letting this slice as she usually would because it proves her Kurt is that brainwash by that bimbo called Tabitha.

The fact that now Tabitha and Amra are dating fly over her mind completely as Amanda continues to brush her hair not impressed with the look facing back at her in the mirror. 

"What I can do to have my dear Kurt all to myself?" Amanda asked to her reflection who now smiles at Amanda, wide and showing her pearl smile (oh how her teeth are so white seems so unnatural)

"That´s easy. You need to get rid of the competition...if this Tabitha is dating another girl...then we must make sure no other girl comes closer of our Kurt" the reflection explains and Amanda nods, of course, it sounds so simple.

If she´s the only girl in his life...

"So, who is my next target?"

"Kitty Pryde, the pretender. The best way to take her out is to set her up with another boy" the reflection responds and Amanda nods happily now letting the brush lay on the desk.

"That boy Lance seems to like the pretender..."

"We have a solution"

And Amanda is now so felicitous walking among in the old house, ignoring the mirror´s reflection. This is not Amanda´s house, however, Amanda is so used by this old mansion and has no problem in spending the night trusting so easily on a mirror. A mirror who often smiles back at you.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Lance Alvers is a man with a crush and, oh, how that´s a different mood for him, ever since he spot Kitty Pryde in the hail, on that sunny day on the school, and now all Lance can think of is Kitty and her fluffy tail and, of course, her cat-like ears.

However, as the man remembers the German boy and Pietro´s advice, it makes his blood seeth with the idea of German boy being into Kitty as well, and yes, normally violence would be his first option...but...

"Todd!" Lance shouts and Todd arrives carrying a bunch boxes and is now facing Lance who has a question to make and is trying to be as polite as he can be, again, Lance does not want to use violence. He can do better without it.

"Yes?" Todd replies still with the boxes. "Make it quick. I have a chore to do. Yes, it was from Boss lady" Todd replies as if is no big deal, but, there´s a line of hope and proud in his tone that Lance notices and he can´t make fun of that...Lance feels that sometimes when Boss Lady gives him a chore.

"Do you know that German Boy?"

"Klaus Kaufman?"

"What? There´s another German boy? No, the one with the X-geeks"

"Ahhh, Kurt Wagner. What do you want to know?"

"Does he have a girlfriend..or boyfriend?" Lance throw this option half in the hope of being true and a half to not be too obvious to Todd, and, the boy frog does not mention what he thinks of this question.

"Well, he dated, put nicely here, that Tabby girl...but I think it was, uhm, more of a facade than anything else...so right now, not sure if he has a boyfriend or girlfriend. Can I ask why?"

"No, you can´t"

And he leaves ready to make a phone call. He needs to be quick or else, that German boy ("Not Klaus! Had no idea there´s another German boy") asks her out.

"Kitty? Hi, can we talk?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner is enjoying his lazy Saturday moment. His sister, Rogue, is dolling herself up, her own words here, to a "non-date" with the Cajun and Kurt did what any good little brother would do, tease her until she got feed up with his acts and make him run. A nice family moment.

Now, as he watches Kitty ending a conversation on the phone, Kurt offers a more sincere smile to the girl who responds to him by waving her fluffy tail at him. "Elf, Are you free right now?"

And soon, Kurt and Kitty are spending the rest of the day together, turns out, Kitty likes disco music and loves 80´s stuff. "Katzchen, those outfits are awful" and Kitty playfully slaps his shoulder. "It was fashionable in the 80´s" "Katzchen, is clown syndrome"

Kurt and Kitty talk about their first day, about Tabitha and Amara. ("Did you know?" "She was never straight, but, I never knew she liked Amara" "Kurt, have you ever kissed a boy?" "uhm...no, but, I think I´m too straight to think about it. And you?" "I kissed a girl and a boy. I like it both. Guess I´m Bi, are you ok with that?" "Yes, not sure why people seem to think I would be homophobic") and they rest their heads on the bed enjoying such moment.

"Who did you kiss?" Kurt asked curiously and a bit scared for some reason he does not dare to linger for longer.

"The boy or girl?"

"Both"

"The girl was in my city. She didn't mind I was a mutant...and kissed me to prove, not sure if that kiss was real for real, but, I like it the idea. It was my first kiss. Now, for my second kiss, it was a boy in this school, Lance Alvers" and she looks at him waiting for his replies.

"LANCE?!" Kurt only speak this line as for some reason the idea of she kissing Lance is not very pleasant (as it wasn´t hearing about her first kiss with that girl. Why? Kurt is not homophobic)

"Yes, do you know him?"

"No, he´s from Brotherhood..."

"I know, and I know...Scott gave me the line ''he´s the enemy'' and I get it, but, in the end, are we all mutants?"

Kurt does not reply for a moment. Yes, aren´t they all mutants? "I don´t like him"

"Why?"

Kurt can´t form a word right now.

______________________________________________________________________________________

"Tabitha, can we talk?" Kurt teleports to Tabitha´s door and knocks to get her attention, and, Tabitha arrives holding a hairdryer. "Blue? What´s going on?"

"Tabitha, Am I homophobic?"

"What? No, why you would think that?"

"Kitty told me she kissed a boy and a girl in the past and I´m not very happy with that"

"Kurt, you´re a dumbass, not a homophobic"


	11. Part 11

N/A: This goes on, I suppose. Kurt deals with Jelly, Amanda is going cray cray, Lance asks Kitty out and Tabby is the one sane here. Also, I promised myself a bit of Romy and I should keep it.

Rogue is a slouch on the coach too akin of a cat and lost in the narrative of her book and only manages to notice she was smiling when Kitty enters in the room and mentions her big and goofy smile. "Hey, was the date that good?" Kitty teased and Rogue frowns back and puts the book down.

"Ah not dating him...Ah mean" now Rogue pauses for a moment and looks at the poker card Remy gave to her on their first meeting. "Ah don´t know anymore...that damn swap rat does not seem to mind that if he kisses me he´ll be knocked out" Rogue concludes and Kitty, putting her jacket down and now is organizing some of her material for her art class.

"Isn´t that a good thing?" Kitty asked as her ears tingle a little and the tip of said cat-like ears are asking to be treated and Kitty, silently complaining about that and a bit curious, managed to pet her own ears and is proud for not have pour after that.

And Rogue bites her lips tasting the black lipstick she used and then she confessed. "Ah´d not know. Ah don´t want to hurt him...and at any moment he can get tired of a girl he can´t really kiss..." Rogue now looks defeated and Kitty can´t leave her friend feeling like that.

"There´s a show called Pushing Daisies where the main couple can´t physically touch themselves for magic reasons so they use plastic film to touch...here an idea" Kitty suggested and Rogue tosses a pillow at Kitty, but, she is indeed considering the idea.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

When Lance finally asked Kitty out it seems as if a spell as cast and the Brotherhood seems to get a case extremely good luck for all the mutants presents in this group, for example, Quicksilver won´t have to deal with his father anymore (a huge relief for his mind), Toad and Fred are getting more simple tasks and Mystique is not being too harsh with them, Mystique is too busy doing whatever and is not using them ...which is a huge relief and finally, Lance is on cloud nine.

"Someone is in love" Pietro states on the couch watching TV. The house is in better shape than before and the mutants of this group vow to leave the house in such a way for as much as possible. "What you´ll do in this date?"

And then Lance stops smiling and thinks about his only plan of dialogue. "Talk about how the X-men sucks?"

"No!"

"Talk about something else?"

"Yes"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Jean Grey was playing with her powers and lifting the key to Scott´s car when someone rings the doorbell of the mansion and Logan, the one closer of the door, is not happy to see a member of Brotherhood with flowers and ask for Kitty. His claws speak for himself.

"What are you doing here?" Logan is not happy. His claws make sure of that and Lance is no fool to think he can take down Wolverine. Jean, wanting to avoid bloodshed intervenes.

"What´s going on?" she asked and she can put one and one together but is better to have all the facts first. Kitty arrives quickly and she told how Lance asks her to a date and she said yes and again, is vital to point out, Logan is not happy about it.

Jean is neither, but, she is diplomatic enough. "And where you two will go?" she asked neutral and the answer seems innocent enough, a movie date, and well, Jean is not her mother.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt was doing his chores when he heard Logan´s growls and is quick to teleport to see Lance with flowers and talking about a movie date with Kitty (for some reason, he really wished Logan would tear the flowers down along with Lance-and yes, this thought scares him a little) and is not happy when Kitty did confirm this movie date.

Will you let her go, Jean?

What you want me to do? Say no? Kitty grows up to deal with her own business...

And Logan is the one interrogating the boy, Lance, and not being very approving of this movie date, but, if no one else will oppose (and he can´t dictate who she dates or not) then he´s bound to let Kitty go to Lance, much to Kurt´s dismay.

"Ok, thanks for not murdering, Lance" Kitty speaks. "and see you later, Kurt" and she waves at the dark corner where one Kurt Wagner was hiding and wonders how she saw him there.

Kurt smiles fakely at that and watches her go. Lance is sending a death glare at Kurt and Kurt pretends to not notice.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

"I´m just saying...this movie is really dumb" Lance speaks a bit loudly to Kitty.

"You said you were fine with my choice of the movie"

"Yeah...but that movie was really, really dumb, next time you could write something less dumb"

"Oh, next time?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Amara was listening to some Brazilian songs her own mother send to make sure her daughter is not completely alienated from her culture and while some songs are embarassing, and Amara refuses to translate some parts, it has some comfort in hearing a song in your own native language.

Tabitha does not speak Portuguese, well, only the basic and she can´t quite place her finger on what the lyrics are saying, but, if Amara is that adamant in not translate the song... "Is about sex, isn´t it?"

Amara blushes and refuses to acknowledge that. "Oh, so is about sex, ok, then I´ll study even harder to understand" and Tabitha concludes by snickering at her girlfriend´s expression. 

"Really? You rather learn my language just to know what the song is about?"

"No, I want to do for you...but the song is a nice plus"

"Dork" and Amara now rest her forehead against Tabitha as their lips touch each other kindly. In moments like this, is so easy to forget the rest of the world, when you have someone you love...everything gets better.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda Sefton is not happy as Kurt is not answering her calls, again, and is not very pleased even less so when she got a text of one of her followers showing a rather ugly picture, if you ask Amanda, about a certain Kitty Pryde and a boy named Lance Alvers.

It seems Kitty was not having a good night. Is what the legend says with a distress Kitty with a boisterous loud Lance who is talking loudly about something and is not paying attention to his surrounders.

"Is she cheating on Kurt? Whatever, I must make her and Lance be together no matter what..." and she takes her phone and calls to Info-chan. "What do you know about Kitty? How can I make her stay with Lance forever?"

"I would recommend glue, but, I´m afraid you would take literal, look, just show her she could do much worse...and props up Lance´s qualities, Lance is her first boyfriend ever and the girl wants to have a boyfriend like every other girl"

"Oh, thank you, Info-chan"

"You´re welcome"

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Tabitha enters in the kitchen to get more popcorn and sees a very angry elf aggressively cleaning the dishes and muttering something in German and by the look of it looks something that is better of without translation.

"Blue boy?" and this jolts Kurt a little, but, his aggressiveness remains. Not phasing him, not literally, Kurt calms himself down and greets Tabitha. "Hey, the popcorn is over"

"Damn, ok, we can take snacks...but are you ok?"

"Kitty is out with that Lance...I´d not like him" and the way he phrases this sentence makes it seems as if he does not understand why and Tabby would find funny if it wasn´t the second time she sees him acting like that.

"Kurt, you´re completely green of jealousy. Green! Soon Hulk will be here and will be mad you took his colour"

"I´m not jealousy...I´m just worried for her sake...what if Lance tries to hurt her?"

"Funny, you didn´t seem all that concern when Rogue go out with Remy...Again, you´re green, Kurt, 100% green and denial go so forward, now, stop being a dumb blue boy and don´t take out on the dishes" Tabitha spoke and leaves with two snacks in her hand.


	12. Part 12

N/A: if God exists this will be short and on point.

If Amanda has to measure her own skills in persuasion, and of course, if she has to be 100% honest, she would say she is around 6 or 7 on a scale of 10. It may not sound too bad, but, right now is not enough to further Amanda´s plans.

Kitty Pryde, the fake mutant-ok, maybe not so fake as she recalls Kitty phasing through her- is now dating Lance Alvers and Amanda needs to make sure this new couple remain together forever or at least until Kurt is completely hers.

"Amanda?" one of her friends asked as Amanda is silently watching Kitty-still on the classroom as the teacher is explaining the new subject a bit bored out of her mind-and is curious as to why Amanda is not throwing insults to Kitty all day?

"Oh, hi, Amy. I was just thinking about some stuff...say, Amy, what do you know about Lance Alvers?"

"Oh...well, since you ask...I date his friend Pietro and I got stories to share" Amy seems radiant in share some gossips and Amanda is always ready to listen.

Meanwhile, Kitty is doing her best to ignore the cacophony of sounds, lately, her tail and ears are weak sauce, as they said, comparing with the mutants they saw in TV and yes, some people still think Kitty is a cosplayer.

It seems now a bit insulting. Sure, she can pass as normal, but, she´s still a mutant...isn´t her plight one many mutant faces? Aren´t they all equal?

NO, you silly cat. Her mind goes to Kurt and his furry and blue form. Not all mutants are equal.

If people think Kitty is cosplaying...what they would think if they ever see Kurt in his true form? Maybe they would scream in terror...

Would I have screamed?

What´s the difference then between me and Kurt?

She hears the bells rings and looks at her notebook and how she wrote Kurt´s name in a few pages, lately, the blue elf is on her mind a lot-making a permanent house in her thoughts- and Kitty wonders if this is all about the group of mutants, not related to the X-men, who are not-traditionally human, and are getting some fame.

(Sure, no one likes something 100% and even this group is getting some backlash, but, is minion comparing to the positive reactions the population are giving to this group. Prof X is more than pleased even if this group is not linked to the X-men)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner is reading about this new group of mutants. People have lots to share about them and are amusing that some people are comparing them to the X-men. The Internet has a debate about the New group and the X-men that is for once amusing to Kurt.

Yes, GreyWolf is a fantastic telepath...who cares if she has insect antennae. She´s a hero and looks, Jean Grey is a red hair and no one is complaining here. I say Let the two telepath mutants date.

Ok, uhm...Scott won´t be happy with this. Kurt thought almost laughing and he can imagine that Jean is either teasing Scott or not happy at all people are shipping her with a stranger. 

Ok, look...Cyclops is not a real cyclops...but now we have a real Cyclops! Dude, the possibilities are endless. Do they now have vision 20/20 or more?

And Kurt wonders why Scott pick the name Cyclops as his moniker. In fact, Kurt knows very little about Scott. Only a few basic things the young man shares seldom. He lost his parents at a young age and his brother is missing...

Damn, I know next to nothing about Scott and I´m here almost a year. Kurt then vows to know Scott a bit more at least to know why he picks the name Cyclops for himself.

Dude, my dude...they have a good looking teleport!

Yeah...but, he looks a bit strange.

No, he is hot. You´re just blind.

Are you saying you would fuck a teleporter like that?

Yes!

Kurt feels his stomach drop at this insinuation and wonders if they know about Nightcrawler. Well, the X-men have shown up in the media a few times (Jean was wearing her silly mask at those times) but he never searches to see what people thought of his looks.

Dude, Mardoc is a sexy teleporter. Name one teleporter who is sexier than him?

Nightcrawler. Bitch

"What?" Kurt jump out of his seat and his tail is exposed, luckily for him, no one was there or no one was paying attention and is easy to hide his tail without any prying eyes. Rogue arrives as she has a sixth sense where Kurt is concerned...everyone just labels as "big sister sense" and well, Rogue can´t deny.

"What´s up? Watching hentai online?" Rogue asked joking and Kurt frowns at her. Kurt does not watch porn online...and if he did, which he would never admit, he wouldn´t watch one about tentacle sex. Again, Kurt never watched hentai in his entire life and he wants to remain with this image very much.

"No, I was ...did you know there´s a new group of mutants?" Kurt asked and Rogue just nods as if this is not a big deal. "Well, some people are really thirsty, yes Bobby taught me this expression, about this teleporter Mardoc..." and show the image of the Mardoc to Rogue who seems to see the big picture but let Kurt continues.

"I mean, they think Mardoc is hot? Not that he´s a demon from hell? When that happened...oh, now they think Nightcrawler is hotter and " Kurt swallows his own saliva for a moment. "Should I be happy about that?"

"Kurt, do you there are people who drawn anthropomorphic creatures to fuck them? In France, a dude makes a cactus sexy" and Kurt does not see the point of this and has now a bad impression of France. "My point is, people´s taste change...yes, there will be people who will want to date or even sleep with Nightcrawler, but, here is where you must ask yourself...do I want people to be with me because of my looks or for what am I?"

"That´s very wise, Rogue" and he asks. "Is like that between you and Remy?"

"We have our issues, Kurt, but none of them is related to this. I fear to hurt him and he fears I´ll leave him. We feel fear but try to pretend its not there"

"That does not seem healthy"

"It isn´t..."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda knows very well that she can´t just go at Kitty and say wonderful things about Lance to prompts her to stay with him, for once, Amanda is a good actress but not that good and second, Kitty is not that dumb to believe Amanda now wants to be her friend...which leads to her plan B.

Kitty is walking by to the school corridor with her only book when she hears some people talking about Lance Alvers. Those girls have nothing to do with Amanda and her crew.

"Yeah, from what I heard...Lance kicked out of his house because of his mutation so the Brotherhood is the only house he truly has" the first girl speaks as if confessing something. "Pietro too, but, his story seems to be more tragic"

"What about Lance?" Kitty asked and the girls' exchange looks for a moment and the second girl replied still as if sharing a secret.

"Well, Lance has no one in this world outside the Brotherhood...I heard that Melinda saw him crying in the classroom this morning"

Kitty had no clue Lance´s life was like that.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Once Kitty is out of the view, and away from the school, the two girls give a quick call to Amanda Stefson to have a nice chat about one of their many errands.

"Amanda, we did what you ask...better keep your ending of the deal!" the girls are sisters and judging by their tone...they´re are negotiators type of people.

"Ok, ok. I´ll make, don´t worry. Did Kitty believe it?"

One of them rolls her eyes. "Please, we´re good actress, Amanda, we share a very sobbing story about Lance and Kitty was almost at tears, didn´t even ask if this was real or not...why it matters to you if she stays with Lance or not?"

"It does not concern any of you, tomorrow I´ll pay my ending and we´ll continue as if nothing happened"

"Good. Night you two"

"Night"


	13. Part 13

N/A: I know have some ideas to break up Lance without going into cliches. Let´s all be mature here.

Lance Alvers hardly touches on his past-not even Pietro manages to get a word on what Lance used to live before Brotherhood- what he does talk once he´s in a good mood is that Mystique spot him once his father kicks him out of his house (thanks for using his power in the worst moment) and Mystique offers a place for him. That´s it.

So, Kitty Pryde heard about Lance crying in the empty rooms of the school, lamenting how his father was that cruel with his only son (does he have brothers and sisters?) and it prompts Kitty to know more about Lance at any cost, after all, she´s going out with him, right? Sure is not out of her line to ask questions about his past.

(Remy does ask questions about Rogue´s past and Rogue manages to answer as much she could. She talks about Raven and how she resents her. She talks about Kurt being her brother and how her powers still scared her still)

I can do this!

"Lance, can we talk?" Kitty asked once looking at the Brotherhood usual table where they sit and eat away from the others. Mentally, Kitty wonders why they´re eating away from the X-men or why they´re enemies, to begin with.

Good mutants vs bad mutants?

Lance open a big smile -his eyes go left for a moment and open even more- as he responds a bit louder to a certain German boy to listen that they can talk here. Kitty is welcome at the table if you only ask Lance. Pietro is not entirely happy with this and the others are a bit uncomfortable.

Ok. Good Mutants vs Bad mutants must have a reason right?

"I was just wanting to know more about you, Lance, about your family...I" she stops talking once she sees his expression who is anything but happy. And clench his fist on the table(not missing a beat that Scott and German boy are peering at his form) and tries to speak in a reserved tone as much he could.

"What do you want to know?" Lance asked once breathing in and out. And Kitty can see some of the rumours are real. So what? What can she do? What Remy and Rogue did in this situation?

"I...heard you were crying in an empty room about your family" Kitty gives more vibes she´s on something right and must do something. After all, isn´t what a girlfriend do? Her mind goes to Kurt for some reason-she looks at him for a moment and back to Lance- she is not dating him but she´s always ready to help him.

"No, Pretty Kitty, I never will cry about my useless father and mother. They kick me out for being a mutant. Not sure who" now Lance is looking at Kurt with a dangerous look "would tell you this lie, but, I´d not cry about my family"

"No one told me" she lied a little. "it was a rumour I heard and I was just concerned. Can I help you?" one would think that the phrase can I help you shouldn´t warrant such anger, yet, Lance proves her wrong.

"Help? Oh, will the X-men now help us?" Lance asked slowly losing his temper and Pietro is the one talking now saying to Lance to breathe in and out and to count until 10 and to Kitty to leave now. Sadly, Kitty is being too stubborn.

"I...just think this is stupid, why we have to fight? you can go to the mansion and...be happy" Kitty thinks this is not the best way to address the issue and is proven right as Lance rose from his seat gaining everyone´s attention.

"Stupid? Do you think this is stupid?! Of course you, you´re born with a golden spoon in your mouth and you´re Prof X´s little monkeys. You all geekies believe the best and think if mutants and humans sing a song together all the hate and racism will be over, of course, you think is stupid!" Lance now looks ready to fight and Kurt´s presence is not making the matters any less easy.

"Don´t scream at her!" Kurt said not in his usual cheery mood. He looks aggressive and is extremely rare to see Nightcrawler so upset. Scott is surprised by this change on Kurt, but, he has other things to worry like, for example, Lance who may use his powers and cause an avalanche on the school.

However, Jean, having enough of this testosterone show off. Uses her powers to calm everyone up-she´ll deal with the ethical implications later- and everyone squad to a different location leaving Kitty alone and really confused.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kurt?" Scott asked as Kurt´s bad mood continues and Scott wonders if the scene would be worse if Kurt was in his real form, however, is not the time for that as Kurt is clearly not having a good day and needs someone to talk about it. "What´s going on? I never saw you this angry before"

And now Kurt stops whatever he was doing and gives a really scary look at Scott who is unphased by this. "She´s dating that..." not nice German words were used here "why?"

Scott has a feeling what´s going on and would laugh at the sheer irony of him having to explain jealousy and longing to Kurt Wagner. He remembers how many times he badmouths Duncan to Bobby because Jean was going out with him at the time. It was almost funny looking back, almost.

"Because she has this option, Kurt, there´s nothing preventing her to go out with him" Scott speaks and Kurt listen and is clear as day this is not what he wanted to hear. "Why you care so much? And don´t tell me is because he´s from Brotherhood...Remy is from Brotherhood and is dating your sister. Why Lance is different?" is a good question that really made Kurt stop to analyse something.

"Is because...is Kitty, you know, she´s ..." he´s looking for words and is lost for a moment. "she´s special. You know"

"I don´t, what she means to you, Kurt"

"I...think I like her" he confessed quietly to himself and Scott didn´t catch the last part. "I like her, alright, I think I did ever since she arrives here. I hate she´s dating Lance and I don´t know what to do with myself? I know this is not a movie...I can´t just kiss her and everything will be alright, but, I like her and don´t know what to do with myself"

"Well, you can talk with me, trust me, I was in this position a few years ago"

"I thought you and Jean were practically married"

"Well, not really, it was a long way hill to get where we are now"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Rogue got word of what happened between Lance and Kitty and she can let her personal distaste for Lance go for a moment in order to give insight on the situation. Is what any good older sister would do and Rogue has the part cover.

"So, you asked this to Lance?" Rogue asked once Kitty told her the whole story and now Rogue can see what truly happened. 

"Yes, I just wanted to help..."

"Helping is not a problem and is admirable you want to help, but, it seems more as you´re pitting him than actually wanting to help and I think Lance seems to be proud enough to hate pity"

Judging by the looks on Kitty it seems Rogue hit the nails just right. her tail is pretty lifeless at this point and her ears are resembling too much of a sad cat, well, Kitty is emulating this emotion down to a T.

"Kitten, let me ask something, what you and Lance like to do together?"

"Kiss?"

"Cool, what else?"

"UHm, more kisses?"

"What do you know about him?"

"He´s from Brotherhood"

"And what he knows about you?"

"I´m from the X-men"

"Kitty, you two know next to nothing about each other..."

"Should I get to know him more?"

"Do you want?"

"I´d not know"


	14. Part 14

N/A: Time of breaking the couple maturely.

Remy LeBeau is not a man, well, young man to be exact here, who one would ever associate having a normal relationship and while, yes, his relationship with Rogue has some ups and downs, in the end, Remy still can say that´s the healthiest relationship is with a woman he can´t touch...yet.

"Just because ah touch your check and you should try to kiss me right away...Ah can still hurt you" Rogue crosses her arms and Remy could say it was worthy. And to him it is, but, instead, the Cajun makes a question that was lingering in his mind.

"Cheri, you think a couple can only be a couple if they have sex?" and for once his question held no innuendo. And this is a question Rogue still tries to answer honestly.

"It isn´t?" Rogue asked back and remembers her mother, Irene Adler, and how she often kisses and hugs Mystique and Rogue associates love is this and is supported by how Scott and Jean often kisses and hugs each other.

Ororo and Dr MCcoy are often holding hands and call each other pet-names. There´s a maturity in their love that still impress Rogue-how they can talk about past lovers without envy or worry and Rogue can always hope to be like them if her relationship with Remy falls to the test of time- and she has yet to know how those two became an item.

"Ah remember my mother kissing .........Mystique with love so. Jean and Scott kiss each other all the time and Ororo and Dr.MCcoy are touching hilding hands...so yes, it is important to touch in a relationship!" Rogue concluded and Remy nods sagely seeing her point. How many relationships he had where he did touch the ladies (and some men) in the past?

"Yes, touching is cool, but, love is more than just kisses and touches. You can be happy without it. We can have a relationship without it" Remy states and Rogue does not seem to believe.

"Easy for you to say. I would like to be touched. I would like to be kissed" Rogue stops as Remy takes her in his arms and kisses her lips-her black lipstick is smearing his own mouth and he knows and does not care- and yes her powers activated.

"Remy?" she asked as the Cajun is breathing hard - taking a moment to put his hands on his knee as his energy are recharging- and looks at Rogue with his trademark smile. "Now you got a kiss and I´m still here. See?"

"You´re a dumbass!"

"Your dumbass, never forget that"

________________________________________________________________________________________

it has been a week since that encounter between Lance and Kitty and things are a bit strange-Lance is acting as if nothing happened, but, his friends seem to dislike her and she is not taking this well- as the boy puts his arms over Kitty´s shoulder a lot and she´s not comfortable with this gesture. She feels as if he wanted to mark her.

"Lance, what´s your favourite colour?" she asked out of blue recalling how Rogue asked this to Kitty and she realizes how she really does not know. Lance chuckles at this question-still putting his arm on her shoulder not minding she´s not truly liking this gesture- and now replies.

"I hate blue. I prefer green..." he states as if is nothing matters and Kitty waits to see if he would add something more once nothing comes out. She made another question.

"Favourite movie? What you do when you´re not in Brotherhood?" she asked no longer being subtle anymore and now Lance´s arm is away from her shoulder as he looks not impressed.

"Stuff. Who cares?"

"Me? Why are we dating then? I know nothing about you and I bet you know nothing about me"

"Not true"

"Ok, what´s my favourite colour?"

"Pink?"

"...blue" she states calmly looking at his eyes now. "Why are you dating me if you never asked about me nor I asked anything about you?" and Lance is quick to respond.

"You´re pretty and a mutant!" and in his mind, that should be reason enough. The Brotherhood has rules and ideologies about mutants and humans, so, why risk with a human if a mutant is a far secure option?

Kitty bites her lips. Her tail is moving anxiously as her ears are too alert. Her eyes narrow at his eyes for a moment as she rose from the chair. "So it could be another mutant?"

Lance opens and closes his words. He mentions something, but, even him does not fully comprehend what he said and Kitty is not angry(in the movies, the lady would be angry, slap the man or give a passionate kiss) and then asks something who Lance was not expecting.

"Why Brotherhood exist?" and this angers Lance to the point his powers are about to make a notable presence. "I just wanted to understand what they offer. I want to understand why there´s a fight mutant against mutant" she explains herself and Lance is still not impressed.

"I´d not know. Ask your great Prof X why he didn´t help Todd or Blob"

"Will do, now, ask yourself why Magneto is leaving you all with Mystique that rarely is present and always lies," she says and leaves Lance alone as now his friends show up.

"What happened?" Pietro asked as Kitty is no longer there and does not seems to care at all. "a fight among lovers?"

"I don´t know" Lance replies and he wonders if his answer is to respond his question or to answer Kitty´s reply, yet, Lance is never one to introspection. "Let´s go!"

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda caught a word-thanks to Info-chan and her amazing skills- that Lance and Kitty have a fight and the paradise seems to be over and now Amanda is thinking how to restore this, sure, she can´t go and whisper in Kitty´s ear how Lance is an eye-catch (nor she can grab her tail as much she would love it. One, it would make Kitty distance her and from her plans even more and two, fewer people tried and Kitty proved to have a meanie punch) 

What I can do to stop them to break apart? Thought Amanda and she sees Lance alone and decides to atack- metaphorically speaking, of course-and runs to him.

"Lance, can we talk? I heard you and Kitty ..."

"It may not have more Kitty and I, Amanda, and I not sure why you care..."

"Do you want help to prevent this?"

"Why you want to help me?"

"I think you two look cute together"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt is not exactly displeased that Kitty and Lance have another fight, but, is not happy to see Kitty in such state-Scott mentioned that whatever happens in the future Kurt should try to be Kitty´s friend and support her decisions at the best he can-and while some movies he still loves to watch show a different picture...Kurt prefers to not be the jerk in any scenario if possible.

"Katzchen? Are you ok?"

"I...have you ever dated before?" and Kurt shurgs saying that he did go out with some girls and that he indeed was friends with benefices with Tabitha. "Why?"

"Lance is sorted, my first boyfriend. Well, was my first boyfriend...I´m not sure, we know nothing about each other and we make no attempt to know each other...we just make out-and, yeah, kisses are cool, but after that, we´re just two strangers" Kitty confessed looking at the ceiling and Kurt feels his heart tighten in his ribcage at this confession.

"Not sure if I´m the best to talk about love, yes, chicks dig fuzzies" and Kitty chuckles at that "but...love is still something new for me too. Do you want to make things work with Lance?"

"Not really, but, I want to understand...I want to understand why things are like this. Why we must fight with other mutants" Kitty confessed and shakes her head at herself. Her first relationship was not great and ended up pretty quickly and Kitty is philosophising about the morality of the X-men and Brotherhood.

Kurt blinks at this and lets his tail play with her own. "There´s a time that I would say how the Brotherhood is evil and we must stop them. I would say we´re the good guys and they´re the bad guys" Kurt affirms. "Now...I´m not sure"

Her blue eyes meet his golden eyes. "Elf, what´s your favourite colour?" and Kurt laughs now saying is blue and how he´s lucky to be born blue and Kitty offers a smile as she speaks again. "I like blue too. Is my favourite colour too"

Their tails stayed intertwined as their hand are so close of each other-ghostly touching without moving an inch- as they continue to watch the ceiling in peace at least.


	15. Part 15

N/A: This plot is closing and YES. another fic will be completed. Merciful short if we´re lucky.

Amanda is very popular, though Amy looking at her friend, but is still human and seems to be falling under another bad boy´s charm. And this makes Amy stop and think for a moment. Was Kurt Wagner ever a bad boy? Sure, he´s German (red flags raised in her mind and she did voice her concern with Amanda. Amy at least is 100% honest about her prejudice with Germany) but other than that, nothing is a bad boy like in his persona.

Well, thought again Amy, he lives with the students of Xavier. Maybe Kurt Wagner is the human-pet of a group of mutants.

Do I hate mutants? Thought again and Amy has nothing negative to say. Amy has nothing positive to say either.

"Amy, are you still here?" Amanda asked amused as her friend was out looking at the wall and didn´t hear one thing Amanda was saying, which, should have infuriating Amanda...but it didn´t it. Amy always spaces out from time to time.

"Yeah, still here. You´re saying something about Lance, right?" Amy asked unsurely and Amanda nods proudly for Amy have paid attention to her plan, even if she may just get the basic of the basic. " Something about him and Kitty being over and needs to go back together, right?"

"Yes, but...how I made them go back together?" is a very troublesome situation and Info-chan refuses to cooperate anymore for some reason and well, Amanda wants to achieve this without her help.

"Well, why you don´t go talk to Lance? Maybe he can help...maybe he wants Kitty back" Amy offers as a solution. Is not a brilliant and miraculous plot device as Amanda was hoping, but, is the best she can offer, after all, what exactly can be done in this situation?

I think she´s chasing after the wrong boy...Kurt is not good for her. He´s German and ....she deserves better.

"That´s a great idea, Amy, thank you"

"That´s what friends are for"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt Wagner was recalling the moments he spends with Kitty- she made some solid questions and Kurt may be grateful to Prof X, but, in the end, there´s a bit of doubt in his mind about Prof X´s ideas- and now Kurt has lots of thinking to do. 

She´s really smart. And a smile twist in his normal lips. No blue. Just a regular human skin. And that makes me like her even more.

But...why we fought against mutants if we´re mutants? Is a question that makes Kurt look at the Brotherhood.

What type of life they all had? What´s the difference among us and can we truly co-exist with humans?

"Elf?" a voice speaks with concern as Kurt sees her blue eyes and his heart beat faster. Only Kitty Pryde to call him like that and make him such nickname and makes his heart race. Love is a feeling so new. So scary and so amazing.

"I was thinking"

"About a new prank? Now we do know why Scott calls himself Cyclops"

"Oh, that´s for later...I was thinking about mutants and brotherhood. Do you think we can truly co-exist with humans?"

"Yes, but I think we should be realistic in this case...there´s no Utopia. And well...if we want a better future we must fight for it, but, what would be a better future for us?" and then she looks a bit awkward and hates how she has to have this talk and concern so she changes the subject. 

"But, no one here will put the chainmail bikini"

"Yet!"

"Sure, Kurt, you would look great in one of them...but, let concern with...what exactly is the mystery soup?"

"Some things are better left off as a mystery. Katzchen"

And while the two laugh, Lance watch them at distance. He´s annoyed and would like to beat up Kurt and take Kitty away, but, even if he does that...what´s next? Why he wants Kitty? And what the Brotherhood can offer for him.

"Guys...what you guys think of Brotherhood?"

"Odd question to make, shouldn´t you be seething to see Kitty with German boy?"

"I´m but...what else I can do? Lock her away? I just...she confused my mind and I need to know we´re on the right"

"Who cares? in this world is every mutant for themselves and Prof X prove this each day ...never forget that"

"And never forget that Magneto and Mystique abandoned us, Pietro, never forget that"

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda manages to find Lance alone, for once, in one of the secluded part of the school- it was closed thanks to an incident. Some are quick to blame the mutants, but, a quick analysation proves it was technical problems and no mutants - and Amanda decides now is the perfect time to be subtle.

"Sefton? Are you lost?" Lance asked with a sneer in his lips that did little to scared Amanda who approaches him calmly and speaking about pleasantries.

"I didn´t saw you in the last class...I was afraid you were..."

"Crying?" Lance throws back. "There´s a strange rumour going around that I go to empty classes and cry a river thinking about my shitty father, which, AMANDA, is not true"

"I have no idea what are you talking about" she replies being near him and sitting next to him-both are in a staircase and not minding the bad smell coming from this place- and puts one of the most innocent expressions she ever used that seems to have results to her favour. "I was just worried about you. I notice you and Kitty...don´t seem to be in a good place right now"

"Still don´t see how this is any of your business, but, yes...we fought. I think I don´t know...I just liked to make out with her, maybe, is better like this...we have nothing in common" Lance concedes and not wanting to be too mature he speaks how Kitty kisses.

"You think someone who has a tail and cat ears would be kinkier but Kitty is very innocent in her kisses" there´s a tone of malice and fondness at the same time and Amanda knows a thing or two about hotter kisses to see where Lance is coming from.

"Do you miss it?" she asked back.

"What?"

"Her kisses? Do you missed it?"

"I don´t know...I liked her tail...she never let me pull through...but I liked to watch her tail, it was cute"

"Wanna kiss to compare?"

And if Lance was a bit mature or smarter, that could be the moment where all the red flags are stamping in her face and should say no and move on, then again, Lance ponders on this suggestion.

Well, is only a kiss. Why not?

"Sure, why not?"

Amanda´s plan took a different turn as she spends a few minutes making out with Lance Alvers of all people. She wanted to show him how Kitty´s kisses are better for him and go after her. But after a few minutes, even she forget this idea.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

"Scott, look" Jean nudge Scott to the direction she is pointing and the man cracks a smile at this cute scene. "Isn´t cute?" she asked in a soft tone. Kurt and Kitty seem to have fall sleep together.

"Pretty cute"


	16. Part 16

N/A: one last chapter and it will be done. Another completed fic.

When Prof X envision the X-men it was, of course, an attempt to make the world a better place for mutantkind-sure, he has his own agenda. He wanted a better place for his son. Who passed away as his powers were too much and took a toll on his body and mind-and was so focus on his own narrow perspective that never considers anything else in this reality.

"Charles, we need to talk..." Ororo starts entering in his study room with a concern expression on her face-no, to be clear, she has a mix of worry and anger direct to Charles Xavier right now- and this is nothing new to the bald headmaster who let her in.

"What I can help you?" Prof X asked already knowing what she will say, no, he does not need to use his powers to know. Ororo is pretty vocal in some of his plans and lately, she doesn´t see eye to eye in some of his ideas and Wolverine is supporting her.

"Kurt and Kitty went to talk with me. Ask me why we fight a bunch of homeless teenagers that Magento and Mystique often negliget, so, Charles, why we fight them?" Ororo asked crossing her arms and Wolverine is waiting for the answer as well.

The man is silent. His respect for Charles or Chuck as he likes to call only goes so far and really...beating up homeless teenagers does not make Logan a hero. Magneto and Mystique are different stories through.

"Ok. Let me ask you this. How do you know those kids, teenagers into adulthood, can work in a society with humans?" is an easier question with many implications and Prof X is aware of all of them. 

Ororo is also aware of its implication and is not happy. "And tell me something, what´s the difference between the girl in Cairo who steals to survive and the boy in the Brotherhood and has no option?"

Prof X narrow his eyes at this. "You´re different from them"

"Yes, and the fact you´re saying that proves how far fetched from reality you´re. Charles...I could have been like Lance or Todd, I was like them at some point until you give me a chance, why can´t you offer them the same courtesy?"

"I don´t don´t trust Magneto"

"Me neither" states Logan. "Trust me, I would be happy to kill the old bastard, but, the kids? there´s nothing heroic there Chuck. Nothing"

Prof X crosses his hands above his chin and is thinking. "and how this would go? I imagine you have a plan"

And now, finally, Storm has a smile on her face. "As a matter of fact..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Amy is walking down to the corridor where the next class will happen and she does not want to get late-she needs good grades or else her parents will be very upset with her- and in her way there, she sees Kurt Wagner (the kraut, again, Amy is honest in her prejudice with Germans) talking way too friendly with Kitty Pryde. Messing with her tail, well, not messing but gingerly touching it.

Makes Amy be even more certain that Kurt is not the right boy for someone like Amanda and in a moment of pure stupidity and cruelty a teenager can emulate she calls Kurt a Kraut and says how Amanda is better of without him.

In hindsight, it was stupid and she should have kept her mouth shut, but, now she has spoken Kurt Wagner looks at her a bit hurt and at the same time a bit perplexed.

"I was never interested in Amanda" Kurt answers confused until his mind recalls of the girl who was calling him excessively and sending messages asking how he is and if he´s alright.

"Whatever, Kraut, just stay away from Amanda" Amy speaks and Kurt looks at Kitty who is ready to charge at Amy and her fluffy tail is waving around angrily like a cat.

"I repeat, I was never interested in Amanda...even less so, because of this" and he removes his holo-watch showing his blue face. Amy didn´t scream, is not loving, nor hate.

"So, you´re not the human pet? Whatever just stay away from Amanda" and runs away.

"Kurt? Are you sure? You can still put your holo-watch..."

"Yeah, but...maybe I just want to be blue, you know, is my favourite colour as well..." and his now golden eyes look at Kitty for a moment. "will you be there with me?"

"Always, fuzzy elf. Always"

________________________________________________________________________________________

The absence of Amanda was noticed by her friends, who feared the worst, ask Info-Chan where is Amanda and the results are a new gossip to the entire school. Lance and Amanda are caught making out in a heated way. Headmaster Darkholme is not pleased by such commotion and Lance is not happy to see headmaster Darkholme -she was in a convention in Minessota and returns now. Her assistant was filling the gaps for her during this period- and she is the one scolding them.

Once alone, she looks at Lance with a bit of disgust and pity. "She´s human. What you think it will happen here?" her tone is iced and for a moment Lance thought in the German boy speaking in such a way.

"I thought...hey, she´s hot and I´m single...why not?"

"Magneto will not be happy"

"Magneto is never happy. And you´re never happy. So...why bother"

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda is not confused in regards to her own feelings. She´s trying to call Kurt, but, once again no one answers -it says her number is blocked- only when one of her friends updates her in regards the newest gossip is that Amanda falls backwards.

"He is a mutant all this time? And he´s fuzzy?" Amanda asked impressed. But she recalls the kiss, make-out session, she offered to Lance, and now is confused. 

"Yeah, and he´s walking with Kitty"

"Of course he is"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"How are you feeling?"

"Is not as I thought it would be. No pitchforks so far" he jokes but holds her hand tightly. "is not how I imagined...which is good"

"I´m proud of you, Kurt"

"Thanks...you inspire me to do this"


	17. Final part

N/A: Merciful short if we´re lucky here. Tied up some looses ends here.

Things never stay the same, is one of the great truths in life- Amanda reads the Call of Zaorva´s books enough to know about this and how is futile to fight changes life throw at you- and Amanda can only rethink about what she once considered her only truth. Magic comes with a few rules and Amanda is one to follow at least a few rules.

"Things are changing!" Amanda speaks softly as the wind gentle lifts of her hair lock and directs her attention to Lance. The odd couple-if the word can be used here- surprised everyone. Literally everyone.

Raven Darkholme was not pleased. Her friends are not amused and his friends are less so. And this prompts them to make out and date even more. Are they soulmate? Not really. They like to make out and Amanda does not seem to care much for Brotherhood and their future.

"Yeah, they sure are...the X- geekies called us to live with them" Lance replies as the odd couple is in public. His eyes trail to Amanda to see her reaction. Will she fangirl over the X-men.

"Even...Kurt offers a place?" she asked curiously and Lance rolls his eyes at such silly question. The Brotherhood did an investigation on Amanda-of course they would, they love to meddle with each other's lives and care deeply for each other even if Pietro denies- and it seems she was(not sure if is in the past here) a fangirl fo Kurt Wagner.

"He has no real power in the X-men...if Kurt wants me there or not, it means shit" Lance explains and as much people seem to think he cusses all the time. In reality, he rarely does so.

"So you´ll be an X-men?" she asked again. Trying to fish more information out of Lance.

"And you? Still on your Hocus Pocus?" Lance asked turning the tables on Amanda who is indignant at such label to her magic-her power and her new religion- rolls her eyes and fix her shirt and tries to leave.

"Hey, don´t go...not yet" Lance pipes in and Amanda huffs but stays. "The year is almost over. Do you have plans for your future?"

"No. and You?"

"No" he lies.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Magneto was furious to know Lance was sleeping with a human, yet, once knowing this human has some magic powers- related to Zaorva, well, Magneto is no expert in magic, but, if a human can wielder magic then she is worth something in his eyes- and manages to congratulate Lance for having such fine date.

Yet, berates Pietro for dating a normal human girl. Natasha. And this is too strange and wrong for the Brotherhood to accept in silence. So, the Brotherhood manages to attack Magneto.

Todd, Blop, Pietro and Lance are no match for someone like Magneto, but, maybe the idea was never to fully defeat him physically but rather to pass a message that they are quitting Brotherhood.

If Magento got the memo or not...is another story.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt will never like Lance for many obvious reasons. Yet, Kurt tries to be a good catholic boy and not let his jealousy cloud his judgment, not all mutants will be your best friend, however, it does not mean you have to be enemies.

Scott does not seem to be all happy to see Lance either, yet, Ororo is the leader and she is the one in charge of this idea. "We are offering a place among us if you so want...no more fights, no more enemies!"

Pietro is not happy with this suggestion. "Now? Jeez, thank you, but no thank you. We´re done with the X-men. We don´t want to stay here anymore...we´re tired of this" Pietro confessed looking now more defeated than arrogant. "We´re tired of following my father´s plans and we don´t want to follow Prof X´s plan" he concludes as the others back him up.

Ororo does not looks alarmed nor looks defeated. She nods and speaks again. "Then where are you all going to stay form now on?" Ororo asked mentally checking to have another chat with Prof X about his methods.

"Shield!"

"Sounds a better option. We hope in the future we can fight side by side"

"Well...keep waiting then" 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Magneto is not pleased and in the last attempt to get control over Pietro and the Brotherhood and is his really last attempt, Magento release Wanda Maximoff from the mental institution where she was...in his mind, Pietro would do anything to be with his sister.

Yet, Wanda leaves his side and is with Pietro-lack of options is what she claimed- working for the Shield.

Magneto is less than pleased. Magneto needs to rethink his strategy. And the X-men will pay for this.

  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

Amanda is learning the magic of Zaorva´s cult and she broke up with Lance-again, they were an odd couple- and is dating another mutant(one who took Kurt and Kitty´s advice and is showing his mutation proudly. The boy has elfic ears) and is taking her time to learn magic.

"I thought you wanted Kurt Wagner?" her reflection once asked still smiling as she does.

"Things change. Maybe I´ll always want him. Maybe I won´t...either way, things change and I want to enjoy the change...don´t fight. Embrace it"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Kurt and Kitty are often seeing each other and spend time together. His blue form is gaining some fans. Some people are loving, while yes, some are loving too much and the furry talk is a bit uncomfortable...

"No pitchfork" Kurt mutters as he´s still holding Kitty´s hand. 

"No pitchfork" she repeats his words.

So, maybe it was the fact that his blue face is so well accepted(not a Utopic reality. People still look at him funny, but, Kurt is learning this is not important for him right now. Their stares can´t hurt him now) that makes him bold to confess something.

"Katzchen...I want to say something, I ...like you"

"I like you too"

"No, not like that. I mean, I really, really like you"

"Kurt, I know and I really, really like you. Silly elf"

And a kiss was given as their tails are intertwined now. What the future has in store for then? No idea, but they´ll face together.


End file.
